1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content delivery, and in particular, systems and methods for modifying content to provide content in accordance with user expectations.
2. Copyright Notice
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
3. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the Internet has developed universal appeal as a primary source of content for millions of individuals. Web pages exist for nearly every possible topic of interest, and can be used by individuals for everything from entertainment to education, information exchange to online dating, and everything in between. As a result of the ever-increasing number individuals turning to the Internet, users have to wait for a longer and longer duration for web content to load. This can be attributed to any of a variety of external factors, including available bandwidth, application used, server load, device capability, etc. Such delays lead to frustration and an overall poor user expensive while attempting to access web content.
Some websites have attempted to ease this frustration by offering multiple versions of their websites. The versions may range from plain text to fully interactive content, and anywhere in between. The version of the website is automatically selected for the user and displayed to the user requesting the website. The website version is selected based on a variety of factors, such as the type and specifications of the device being used to request the content, the types of software available on the device, and the speed of the network connection linking the device to the website.
A common example of these offerings are websites with versions made specifically for mobile devices, such as the m.google.com website. When accessed by a mobile device, users attempting to access www.google.com are automatically redirected to its mobile counterpart. These versions made specifically for mobile devices are often much simpler than their computer-user-directed counterparts, containing primarily text with few, if any, graphics, and very limited running scripts integrated into the website.
Despite their convenience, these conventional methods of modifying content only take into account static information gleaned from the user's mobile device, and do not consider factors specific to any individual. Thus, all users of a given device are clustered in one group and are delivered the same webpage.